


Flowers, flowers, flowers

by groomp



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Episode: Top Gear Middle East Special, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after watching the audio commentary, this immediately popped into my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groomp/pseuds/groomp
Summary: While filming in the Middle East, Jeremy buys the boys some gifts.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson & James May, Jeremy Clarkson & Richard Hammond & James May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Flowers, flowers, flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh the smell of fluff in the morning

The last place James thought he’d see in Iraq was an underground market next to a waterfall and a river going through it. As they sat around a table, listening to the running water splashing its way on the concrete, James carefully noticed something catching the attention of Jeremy, who immediately fled the scene without saying anything.

  
“Where are you going?”

Jeremy didn’t respond at all, disappearing deeper  inside the market.   
  


“He’s just up and left us!” James turned to look at Richard, throwing his hands up. Richard deadpanned the camera.

“This is what it’s like, by the way, for anyone watching this.” Richard turned to James after the last sentence, a half smirk etched across his features. James wanted to continue the banter but oddly couldn’t find it in him to top what was said.

Comfortable silence fell over the group. Richard put his head in his arms and slumped on the table, a move that James figured was a matter of exhaustion and adrenaline wearing off. He stretched his limbs himself, slumping a bit on his chair.

“Tired?”

“Oh, not at all, mate.” Richard chuckled, not lifting his head from the protective cocoon of his arms.

“Don’t worry, we’ve still got like, a week left, right?” Earning a swift kick from under the table, James let out a hearty chuckle at his mate’s expense.

“Funny.”

When silence came again, James wasn’t so quick to disturb it. Soon enough, Richard was snoozing right on the table. James snickered at the camera, mimed sleeping on his hands but left Richard a moment of peace, instead opting to look at his phone. He savored quiet moments like these quite a bit, if he were completely honest, but he’d never admit it to anyone.

It was then that Jeremy emerged from wherever he had been off to, two large bags in hand. James turned sideways on his chair to greet him and his eyes wandered to the bags Jeremy was now placing on the table, disturbing Richard’s snooze and causing him to pull back, grimacing.

“What’s this?” Richard asked, scratching his head.

“I bought you some presents,” Jeremy announced and pulled his chair to sit down. He peeked into the bags and chose the first one, leaving the other one on his lap.

“Aw, Jeremy, you shouldn’t have,” Richard chuckled, his voice a mix of sarcasm and actual gratitude. But mostly sarcasm.

Jeremy kept a serious enough face as he pulled out of the first bag a strange inflatable toy, handing it to Richard with a smile.

“I got you this blow-up donkey.”

Richard broke out into laughter, turning the strange toy in his hands.

“Or whatever it is.”

“It looks like a mix between a horse and a donkey.” James observed as Richard made the strange animal bop around on the table.

“It’s sort of fluffy, though. A donkey sheep.”

Richard burst into a fit of laughter at James’ way of characterizing his present and turned his attention to the other bag, eager to find out what the other gift had been.

Sure enough, Jeremy reached in the bag and pulled out a bouquet of yellow flowers.

“James, I got you these plastic flowers because they reminded me of you.” Jeremy carefully handed the bouquet to James, who had a full grin on his face.

“Thank you, Jeremy. I quite like them, actually.” James touched a petal with his finger, noting the way the plastic rubbed on his skin. 

“They match your tacky style.” Richard joked, but received no acknowledgement from James, who was still staring at the yellow bouquet.

“You actually like them!” Richard exclaimed loudly.

“I’m sort of touched. Thank you, again.” Jeremy was now slumped back in the chair, arms crossed on his chest, his features warm and his face smug.

“If I knew you liked flowers so much I’d buy you more, really.” James brought the flowers under his nose, feigning smelling them, and shot Jeremy with a smile, which was reciprocated.

Richard cleared his throat.

“I’m surprised, Jeremy, look at what he’s wearing any day of the week!” Jeremy and Richard belly laughed, but James’ eyes were still glued on Jeremy even as the topic eventually changed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a bit ooc!!! i love them sm


End file.
